Ansem der Weise
|EnSync2 = Corey Burton |EnSync2n = |JaSync = Genzō Wakayama |DeSync = Hans-Werner Bussinger |BerichtRR = DiZ' Eine Gestalt die Rätsel aufgibt. Er erschien Riku in der Gestalt Ansems und stellte ihn vor die Wahl, wie er mit der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen umgehen solle. Es heißt, er und der König seien sich schon einmal begegnet. |BerichtKHII = DiZ Er ist ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Ansem der Weise Der Mann, der sich selbst "DiZ" nannte und sein Gesicht hinter Verbänden versteckte, gab sich schließlich als Ansem der Weise zu erkennen. Früher betrieb er umfassende Forschungen über Herzen und die Herzlosen, doch aus Angst, die Welten ins Chaos zu stürzen, stellte er seine Arbeit ein. Aber er wurde von seinem Schüler Xehanort hintergangen, der ihm seine Ergebnisse und seinen Stolz stahl. Seit jenem Tag war er beseelt davon, an seinen Schülern Rache zu nehmen. Aber als er Riku traf, der gar eine andere Gestalt angenommen hatte, um seinen Freund Sora zu retten, änderte er seine Einstellung. |Bericht3D = Der weise Mann, der einst über Radiant Garden herrschte. Seine Lehrlinge stahlen seine Forschungen zum Herzen und brachten Chaos in die welten. Der echte Ansem starb bei dem Versuch, die finsteren Pläne der Organisation XIII zu vereiteln. Er hat eine Art "Daten" in Soras Erinnerungen hinterlassen. |BerichtUX='DiZ' KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) An entity shrouded in mystery. Ansem the Wise KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) The real Ansem, betrayed by his apprentice Xehanort and robbed of his discoveries and pride. }} Ansem der Weise ist während Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep der Herrscher von Radiant Garden. Um seine Bevölkerung vor der Dunkelheit zu schützen, erforscht er gemeinsam mit seinen Schülern (Braig, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Dilan und Xehanort) die Herzen. Während dieser Forschungen landete er im Reich der Dunkelheit, wohin er von seinen Schülern verbannt wurde. Seitdem kann er ebenfalls mit der Dunkelheit umgehen und nennt sich seitdem DiZ (Darkness in Zero) und setzt alles daran, sich während Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und Kingdom Hearts II an ihnen zu rächen. Aussehen Ansem der Weise trug ursprünglich einen weißen Labormantel, ähnlich wie die, die seine Auszubildenden immer trugen (Even, Ienzo und Xehanort). Darunter trug er ein dunkelgraues Unterhemd, ein weißes Hemd und eine violette Krawatte. Dazu noch eine schwarze Hose und ebenso schwarze Schuhe. Außerdem schmückte ein langer, roter Schal seinen Hals. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man seinen Schnurr- und Kinnbart bewundern, genauso wie auch seine orange-farbenen Augen und das zurückgekämmte, blonde Haar. Als DiZ trug Ansem ein wesentlich komplexeres Outfit. Sein Gesicht wurde dabei mit roten Bandagen bedeckt gehalten, abgesehen von seinem rechten Augen und Mund und er befestigte zwei sich kreuzende Gürtel um seinen Kopf. Er trägt einen langen, roten Umhang mit einem ungeraden, eckigen Ausschnitt an der Brust, dessen Ränder mit gelben Streifen umrandet sind. Der Ausschnitt gibt uns einen freien Blick auf das länglich weiße Symbol, welches auf dessen schwarzes, enges Hemd abgebildet wurde. Über dem Hemd, scheint DiZ eine Art segmentierte Rüstung über seinem Bauch zu tragen. Seine Beine bleiben unter einem Rock-Ähnlichen, schwarzen Tuch (oder wie auch immer man das nennt) mit gelben und braunen Riemen verborgen, an dem sich seitlich an dessen linker Hüfte eine Gürtelschnalle mit gleich 3 Gürteltaschen befindet. Zudem trägt er einen dunkelgrauen Schal um seinen Hals und hellgraue Handschuhe Persönlichkeit Bei seinem ersten Auftritt in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, wird Ansem als " Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit" vorgestellt und teilt viele Persönlichkeitsmerkmale mit den Herzlosen, während er seine Pläne für die Zerstörung der Organisation XIII einleitet. Erst als er als DiZ in Aktion trat und Sora und Riku half, erschien er einem weniger unheimlich. Als Ansem der Weise, stellen wir fest, dass er durch Xehanorts Betrug vom selbstlosen Mann zu einer einsamen und bitteren Person wird, welcher seine eigenen Interessen vor dem der anderen in den Vordergrund stellt. Von seiner Rache getrieben, ignoriert er dabei die Schicksale des Universums. In Kingdom Hearts II wird auch seine Verachtung für die Niemande deutlich, was vermutlich an seiner Wut über seine ehemaligen Auszubildenden lag, welche zu eben diesen Kreaturen wurden. Seine Wut ging so weit, dass er Riku dazu beauftragt, Naminé zu töten, sobald sie nicht länger von nutzem war, obwohl sie ihnen geholfen hatte. Sein Verhalten ändert sich allerdings, als er sah, wie Riku sich in Ansem verwandelte, um Sora aufzuwecken. Er lachte zuerst, als Riku sich als Ansem vorstellte, doch gestand er Micky hinterher, dass ihm beim Anblick Rikus das Herz wehtat. Zur selben Zeit verlor er auch seine Lust auf Rache. Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, scheint Ansem zu seinem selbstlosen Ich zurückgekehrt zu sein und opferte sich, um Ansem aufzuhalten. Er entschuldigte sich bei Roxas (auch wenn Roxas ihn vermutlich nicht hören konnte) und erklärt Aqua wie leid ihm alles tat, was er angerichtet hatte. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep In der Zeit, bevor die Unversierten begannen, das Reich des Lichts anzugreifen, war Ansem der Herrscher von Radiant Garden, der "Stadt des Lichts". Er regierte Radiant Garden in Frieden und forschte mit seinen fünf Schülern, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus und der Waise Ienzo, daran, es noch sicherer zu machen. Nach den Kämpfen zwischen Meister Eraqus Schülern und Meister Xehanort führte Braig, Ansem und Dilan zu einem jungen Mann, mit einer Amnesie, welcher sich als "Xehanort" vorstellt. Ansem nimmt den jungen Mann mit, ebenso die Rüstung und das Schlüsselschwert, welche neben ihm liegen und arbeitete daran, seine Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen. Später ist Ansem zu sehen, wie er gemeinsam mit Ienzo durch die Flure läuft und beide ein Meersalz-Eis essen. Ienzo bleibt plötzlich stehen, weswegen sich Ansem umdreht und sieht, wie Xehanort und Braig in einem anderen Gang eine seltsame Unterhaltung führen. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Als die Jahre voran schritten, wurde Ansem immer beunruhigter über die Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen und seiner geliebten Heimat. Um die Dunkelheit zu verstehen und ihr entgegentreten zu können, begann Ansem mit Tests an Xehanorts Herzen. Er erhoffte sich dadurch auch, die verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen, welche Xehanort hat, auch seine Schüler hatten Interesse an diesem Plan. Je weiter er jedoch forschte, desto mehr Sorgen bereitete ihm Xehanorts Ergehen und seine möglichen übermächtigen Fähigkeiten. Durch Ienzo angetrieben, errichtete Ansem schließlich ein großes Labor im Keller seines Schlosses. Jedoch begannen Ansems sechs Schüler, das Labor für ihre geheimen Experimente am menschlichen Herzen und der Dunkelheit zu nutzen. Als er dies bemerkte, griff er sofort ein und befahl ihnen, alle Experimente zu beenden und versiegelte das Labor. Ansem wurde verzweifelt und machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er an Xehanorts Herz geforscht hat. Da das Reisen mit dem Gumi-Jet nun möglich war, da Xehanort die Tür in Ansems Keller geöffnet hat, erschien ein weiterer Herrscher einer anderen Welt König Micky. Die zwei Herrscher wurden gute Freunde und konnten sich über viele Themen unterhalten, auch halfen die Konversationen, Ansems Herz wieder zu heilen. Micky gab Ansem den Rat, seine Forschungen nochmal durch zuschauen, dabei entdeckte er die Ansem-Berichte, welche von seinem Schüler Xehanort unter seinem Namen geschrieben wurden. Ansem begriff, was für einen Schaden er angerichtet hat. Unglücklicherweise forschten seine sechs Schüler, hinter seinem Rücken, zu tief weiter in der Dunkelheit. Sie wurden von ihr aufgenommen und Xehanort produziert sogar Herzlose und Niemande, während die anderen fünf Schüler ebenfalls mächtige Niemande schufen - die Gründungsmitglieder der Organisation XIII. Sein Fehler hat ihn eingeholt, als er im Reich der Dunkelheit landete, wohin er von seinen Schülern geschickte wurde und ist sehr verärgert über ihren Verrat. Um seinen Geisteszustand einigermaßen aufrecht zu erhalten, schrieb er in der Leere an den geheimen Ansem-Berichten. Hier legte er auch seinen alten, benutzten Namen ab und nannte sich fortan DiZ ("Darkness in Zero"). Schließlich fand er mit der Macht der Dunkelheit einen Ausweg, schwor sich aber, nicht so zu werden wie seine Schüler. Um seine wahre Identität zu verbergen, hüllte er sich auch noch in eine rote Robe und verdeckt sein Gesicht mit roten Bandagen. Mit den Korridoren der Dunkelheit fand DiZ Twilight Town und fand Zuflucht in einem alten Herrenhaus außerhalb der Stadt. Dort begann er mit den Forschungen an den Niemanden und Herzlosen und beobachtete auch Sora und König Mickys Bemühungen Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit zu besiegen. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories miniatur|DiZ erscheint vor Riku als Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit DiZ hofft seine Rache an der Organisation zu bekommen, indem er in die zweite Basis der Organisation XIII, Schloss des Entfallens, eindringt. Von dort aus beobachtet er Sora und Naminés Aufeinandertreffen. Er spricht über Rikus Gedanken mit jenem, um ihn zu wecken und führt ihn zum Schloss des Entfallens und hilft ihm in seinem Abenteuer im Schloss des Entfallens und dem Kampf gegen seine eigene Dunkelheit. Er erscheint Riku im zweiten Kellergeschoss und tarnt sich als Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit, jedoch durchschaut Riku diese Fassade, weshalb sich DiZ zu erkennen gibt als Stimme, welche ihn bis hierhin führte. Gemeinsam mit Riku ist König Micky unterwegs, was DiZ traurig macht, da er nicht mit ihm reden kann, wie er es gewohnt ist. Micky zweifelt die Identität von DiZ währenddessen an. DiZ stattet Riku und den König mit schwarzen Kutten der Organisation aus und eine Karte, mit der sie "Ansem" rufen können. Mit dieser Karte schafft es Riku den Herzlosen zu besiegen, auch wenn immer noch ein Teil in seinem Herzen ruht. Riku und Micky gehen weiter auf Reise und DiZ erscheint an einer Kreuzung vor ihnen und fragt, welchen Weg sie gehen werden. Riku wählt den mittleren Weg, welchen DiZ "twilight road to nightfall" nennt. Riku korrigiert ihn darauf und meint, er würde "Weg zur Dämmerung" heißen. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days DiZ kehrt kurz darauf zu Naminé zurück, um ihr bei ihrer Aufgabe zu helfen, Soras Erinnerungen, nachdem sie im Schloss des Entfallens zerstört wurden, wieder herzustellen. Da das Schloss immernoch unter Kontrolle der Organisation XIII ist, überredet DiZ Naminé dazu, Sora, Donald Duck und Goofy in sein Labor in Twilight Town zu bringen, um sie in Sicherheit zu haben. Jedoch braucht Sora zu lange um aufzuwachen, weswegen er auch noch Riku dazu überredet Roxas, Soras Niemand, einzufangen. Riku hat keine Wahl und muss seine Form in Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit wechseln, um Roxas besiegen zu können. Als er selbst sieht, wie aufopferungsvoll Riku handelt, um Sora zu retten, beginnt seine Lust nach Rache zu schwinden und versteckt dies hinter einem Gelächter. Trotzdem beginnt DiZ mit seinem Plan, Roxas in eine Kopie des echten Twilight Town zu setzen, wo er seine Tage unter Beobachtung und einem falschen Gedächtnis weiter leben kann, bis er sich wieder mit Sora vereinen muss. Kingdom Hearts II Eine Woche später arbeiten DiZ, Riku und Naminé immernoch zusammen um die Erinnerungen von Sora, Goofy und Donald wiederherzustellen. Naminé forscht nebenbei, um wem es sich bei Roxas genau handelt, was DiZ stört, während Riku nur solange bleibt, bis Sora erwacht. Nichtsdestotrotz vereinen sich Roxas und Sora, Riku entledigt sich allerdings nicht Naminé, wie DiZ es will. Die drei gehen daher verschiedene Wege, während Sora seine eigene Reise erneut antritt. Unglücklicherweise macht auch Sora nicht das, was DiZ will, weshalb all seine Pläne schiefgehen. Ihm wird klar, dass das Herz etwas unkontrollierbares ist und nicht komplett verstanden werden kann. miniatur|links|Ansem spricht zu Xemnas Schließlich infiltriert DiZ die Heimatwelt der Organisation XIII, Die Welt die niemals war. Er nimmt sich selbst vor, Xemnas mit seiner Maschine Kingdom Hearts zu digitalisieren. Als er immer weiter nach oben ins Schloss der Dunkelheit eindringt, wird er von Niemanden und Herzlosen angegriffen, wird aber von seinem alten Freund Micky gerettet. Micky hilft ihm wieder auf die Beine und sieht dadurch keinen Grund mehr seine Identität zu verbergen und zeigt, dass er Ansem der Weise ist. König Micky fragt Ansem, warum er nicht zu ihm gekommen ist, bevor alles aus dem Ruder geriet. Er erklärt sich, dass es seine Aufgabe sein sollte, da der Anführer der Organisation XIII sein ehemaliger Schüler Xehanort war. Er erklärt auch, warum er Micky dafür brauchte, dass Riku die Gestalt von "Ansem" annimmt und bereut, seine Identität verborgen gehalten zu haben. Die beiden machen sich dann auf um Kingdom Hearts zu versiegeln. Nachdem die beiden einen guten Ort gefunden haben um Kingdom Hearts zu digitalisieren, machen sie sich ans Werk, merken aber schnell, dass Kingdom Hearts zu mächtig ist um kontrolliert zu werden. Die Maschine beginnt sich zu überladen und Ansem versucht sein Bestes es unter Kontrolle zu halten, seine Anstrengungen sind jedoch vergeblich. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald und Goofy, als auch Xemnas, erreichen Micky und Ansems Ort. Ansem wirft seinem ehemaligen Schüler bittere Worte entgegen, doch Xemnas lässt das kalt und gibt Ansem die Schuld für die Zerstörungen der Welten. Ansem gibt seine Fehler zu und sagt, dass sowohl er, als auch sein ehemaliger Schüler, so wenig über die Herzen wissen, wie bereits vor zehn Jahren. Als die Maschine kurz vorm zerbersten ist, gibt Ansem noch ein paar letzte Worte an Riku und König Micky und sagt zu Sora, dass nun alles an ihm liegt und entschuldigt sich auch noch bei Roxas, für das, was er ihm alles angetan hat, auch wenn er nicht weiß ob er ihn hören kann. Auch wenn sie Ansem retten wollen, lässt er sie nicht, denn das ist, was sein Herz ihm befiehlt. Die Maschine explodiert und von Ansem ist keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Sein Opfer ist nicht umsonst, denn die Explosion heilt Rikus Aussehen von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit und zerstört auch einen Großteil der Arbeit an Kingdom Hearts, was jedoch hunderte bis tausende Herzlose in die Stadt anlockt. Blank Points miniatur|Ansem im Reich der Dunkelheit Ansem ist nicht gestorben, sondern erneut im Reich der Dunkelheit gelandet, ohne einen Weg zurück zu finden. Kurz darauf steckt Ansem in seiner schwarzen Kutte und wird von Aqua am dunklen Strand entdeckt. Die beiden reden und stellen dabei fest, dass Ansem seine Erinnerungen verloren hat. Er versucht seine letzten Taten zu rekonstruieren und erinnert sich dabei an einen Jungen mit einem Schlüsselschwert welcher die Welten vor der Dunkelheit rettet. Aqua befragt ihn über die Welten und er sagt, dass Sora zwei Mal die Welten vor der Dunkelheit rettete und erzählte auch gleich von seinen Erfahrungen mit dem Jungen. Er fügt auch noch hinzu, dass er seine Geheimen Dokumente in Sora gespeichert hat, während er seine Erinnerungen wiederherstellte und hofft, dass Sora eines Tages diese Dokumente benutzen wird um die Tür zu öffnen und ihn zu retten, und alle die mit seinem Herzen verbunden sind. Fähigkeiten Ansem der Weise hat keine nennenswerten Fähigkeiten im Kampf, allerdings hat er die Kräfte der Dunkelheit, weswegen er wenigstens drei Dinge tun kann. In einem seiner Berichte schrieb er, dass er die Kraft entdeckt hat, Korridore der Dunkelheit für Reisen zu öffnen, gibt aber auch zu, dass sie am Anfang schwer zu kontrollieren sind. Dies ist zu sehen, als Riku Roxas besiegt; Ansem erscheint kurz darauf um Roxas mit zu nehmen. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, benutzt er die Fähigkeit sein Äußeres zu verändern. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories benutzt er diese Fähigkeit um die Gestalt von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit anzunehmen, um Riku zu führen. Er scheint auch sehr begabt zu sein, die Dunkelheit um sich und in den Herzen anderer Leute zu kontrollieren. Dies ist zu sehen, als er in Xehanorts Herzlosen Form war, und ohne Mühe den Angriff von Riku mit einem Schild aus Dunkelheit abwehrt und als er die Dunkelheit in Rikus Herzen freiließ, damit er sie als Waffe führen konnte. Außerdem ist er ein technisches Genie, da er eine funktionierende Simulation von Twilight Town geschaffen hat. Seine Unterkunft selbst ist ebenfalls eine hoch technologisierte Anstalt, mit mehreren Monitoren und anderen technischen Dingen. Trivia * Ansems Pseudonym, DiZ, ist homophon mit Dis, welches neben Pluto und Orcus ein weiterer Name für den römischen Gott des Totenreiches ist, dessen Aufgabe neben dem Überführen der Seelen Verstorbener in die Unterwelt auch in deren Bestrafung bestand. Weblinks Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere